


Chilblains

by bespectacledmermaid



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bespectacledmermaid/pseuds/bespectacledmermaid
Summary: Steve despises the cold and when he ends up in pain after a battle, Tony is there to help.





	Chilblains

Steve used to love winter as a kid. He loved catching snowflakes on his tongue and sliding on the ice that would form on his block when the drains overflowed. Christmas was always his favourite holiday. Despite his family never having much, they were always together at that time of year. But his family were long gone and ever since he woke from the ice, the thought of being cold filled him with dread. If there was ever so much as a cool breeze, he was reaching for a sweater to keep the flashbacks at bay. He avoided the cold obsessively. 

However he could not avoid it when in mid November, a squad of Sentinels showed up in Queens. Stark Tower had been cosy and Tony had even been good enough to install a real, log fire in the communal living area after Steve mentioned it in passing one particularly chilly morning. So when the call came in from Fury that they were needed, Steve really did not want to leave. But the Sentinels were tearing apart a large neighbourhood and no one knew why. He couldn’t cuddle up on the couch with his sketchpad. He had a duty and responsibility to the people of New York.

The fight didn’t last long, but it had been a few degrees below zero in the wind and snow and Steve was in a bad way. Aside from the fear and loneliness that filled Steve’s very core, the chilblains were the worst. They formed quickly on his feet and hands and by the time Clint and Natasha bundled him into the Quinjet, he was groaning in pain.   
“Hey, Cap! I didn’t see you get hit. Everything alright?” Tony asked over comms as he flew back to the tower. After he and Steve had made quite the team on the Hellicarrier, he’d become rather fond of the Star Spangled Man with a Plan. Steve’s teeth chattered as he hugged himself to bring some warmth back into his limbs.   
“Just…the…cold…” he answered quietly and he shivered the whole journey back. He continued to shiver even as he reached the living area and found Tony in front of the fire with a concerned look on his face. He hobbled over to the sofa and slumped back, his arms still wrapped around his own body. Tony joined him, his eyebrows knitted.   
“I tried to tell Coulson this suit would be no good for colder temperatures. But clearly he did not listen. He never listens to me.”   
Steve side eyed him. “I wonder why.” he muttered. Tony merely rolled his eyes in reply and reached behind him.  
“Here, I grabbed your dressing gown.” He said and tossed the light brown, towelling garment at his colleague before wandering to the bar. He poured himself a generous measure of the first malt whisky he placed his hand on. It was, in his opinion, the perfect winter warmer.  
“Hey, you want one too?” he asked as he looked back at Steve. He hadn’t moved from his spot on the sofa, save for the fact he now looked like he was trying to burrow his way between the cushions. Steve glanced up at him with a sad sort of look and even Tony had a hard time trying not to just melt. No wonder it was Cap who got all the perfume scented and lipstick kissed fan mail.   
“I’ll take the puppy eyes as a yes.” Tony said and poured Steve a large glass of the same honey coloured liquid. 

“Y’know, it helps if you actually put on the clothes I give you.” Tony said as he put their glasses down on the coffee table. Steve shook his head a little.   
“Why not?”  
“It hurts to move. I’ll just stay here.” Steve wanted nothing more than to just curl up and sleep but every time he closed his eyes he could see the ice of the Artic rushing at him.  
“Where does it hurt?” Tony asked, placing a hand on Steve’s arm.  
“My fingers and toes. They swell up. Happened last week when I went out to get some air.”  
“Ah! You, my friend, probably have chilblains.” Tony called out as he got to his feet again. “Easy fixed. Just let me raid Bruce’s lab.” 

Ten minutes later and Tony reappeared with a steaming bowl of pork stew [one of Steve’s favourites] and a Stark auto-injector.   
“C’mon big guy, let’s get you closer to the fire.”  
Steve reluctantly let Tony pull him to his feet and plonk him down on a big bean bag. The heat from the fire washed over him and he started to feel a little better.  
“This stuff’ll open up your blood vessels, get the circulation going again. Just let me take a look first.”  
“Ow! Tony, be gentle!” he cried as Tony pulled at his right boot. “Are you really qualified to be making this diagnosis?” He asked through gritted teeth. Tony ignored his question but apologised quickly. Steve was surprised to realise that Tony looked like he actually meant it.  
“There must have been a glitch in Erskine’s formula..” Tony continued to take off Steve’s boots and socks. “I mean for a super soldier who is immune to all sorts, you take some pretty bad chilblains.” Tony inspected the shiny, red ulcers that had formed on Steve’s feet. Steve swallowed down some of his stew rather quicker than he intended and it stuck a little in his throat. Tony was rubbing at the less affected parts of his feet. He even seemed to be trying to not cause too much discomfort as he helped get the blood following. Steve smiled a little. Well, a lot.   
“Okay, hands now.” Tony announced and crawled up next to Steve and took the bowl from him. Truth be told, Tony was enjoying this way too much. He’d caught himself looking for an excuse to touch Steve and the perfect opportunity had presented itself. Tony wondered if that made him some sort of pervert before scoffing at himself internally. Steve wanted to blame his close proximity to the fire on the blush that creeped up his neck, but Tony was also suddenly very close. And touching his hands gently, in a way he never thought the brash Tony Stark could be capable of.  
“Tony…I…” Steve mumbled as he took hold of Tony’s hand.  
“You don’t have to thank me…” he breathed back as he stared at Steve’s mouth. “Well at least not in the conventional way…” But before he could move any closer, the lift doors opened with a ding and out stepped Dr Banner. He strode straight to the men by the fire.  
“Tony, you can’t keep talking drugs from my lab!”  
“Chilblains! He has chilblains! I was just…helping him.” He said, jumping to his feet and pointing at Steve. “Also, correct me if I’m wrong, but don’t I fund your lab?”   
Bruce pursed his lips.  
“Yes, but I am the medical doctor here and I am the one qualified to administer treatment.   
Please?” he added quickly. Tony was already trying to put as much distance between himself and Steve because what the hell had almost just happened?   
“Carry on, Doc.” He said and handed Bruce the injector. He sat on the couch and watched Bruce fuss over Steve. Steve stared back at Tony with a fond smile. He wasn’t sure what the hell almost happened either, but he figured it was something they probably shouldn’t be doing in front of Bruce. He silently mouthed ‘Thank you’ and Tony smiled back.


End file.
